Meu francês
by Sagittarius no Laura
Summary: Milo e Camus estão brigados. Será que se vão entender?


**N.A. Oi Gente. eu era para postar um fic dia 30 só que não deu então ela só sstá no Spirits. desculpem**

Milo entrou em casa e olhou a fachada. Não esperava que o ruivo estivesse o esperando. Estavam brigados à um mês. Embora continuassem morando juntos, o francês mal lhe dirigia a palavra. Ainda por cima o dia na delegacia fora uma bosta. Agora só queria o seu ruivinho junto a si. Queria amá-lo, senti-lo. Queria ficar bem de novo com ele. Suspirando entrou na casa. Nenhuma luz ligada. Seguiu até à cozinha e viu alguma comida no micro ondas. Sorriu. Mesmo brigados o ruivo tinha sempre o cuidado de deixar comida pronta para ele. Aqueceu um pouco e se sentou à mesa. Comeu lentamente, sem pressas, enquanto se lembrava do dia da briga.

1 mês antes

Tinham ido a uma boate bem badalada. Sair um pouco, descontrair. O francês tinha ido ao bar buscar bebidas para ambos. Milo tinha ficado na mesa mas sempre de olhos no outro. Tinha muitos ciúmes do seu pequeno (N.A. aqui o Milo tem 24 e o Camus 20). Sabia o quanto o seu francesinho era bonito e o quanto era cobiçado. O escorpiano estava a ver se não o perdia de vista quando uma moça morena de cabelos negros se meteu à sua frente. Milo ia pedir para a moça sair da frente quando ela se sentou no seu colo e lhe beijou. Apanhado de surpresa nada fez até o seu olhar cruzar com o de Camus. E o que ele viu nos olhos da pessoa que amava foi pura mágoa, pura raiva e pura desilusão. Viu o jornalista sair da boate a passos rápidos. Largou a morena num lado qualquer e seguiu a trás do namorado, o apanhando quase no carro.

\- Camyu, me ouve.

\- Non. E non me chames assim.

\- Camyu, amor. – tentou tocar no rosto do ruivo mas este deu um tapa na sua mão.

\- Esquece Milo. – a voz mais fria que as geleiras do Alasca – Esquece quem sou, que algum dia tivemos algo. Esquece, Milo.

\- Não! Camyu você não pode fazer isso.

\- Claro que posso.

\- Não! Eu não permito!

\- Vou retirar minhas coisas de casa.

\- Não vai nada. Você vai ficar lá, vai ficar comigo e nós não vamos acabar.

\- Lamento mas non é você quem decide.

\- Não vamos acabar Camus. Agora vamos para casa.

\- Milo você non percebeu? Nós acabamos.

\- Acabámos nada. Eu te amo Camyu.

\- Seu amor non significa nada para mim.

\- Camy… Vem para casa ao menos. Não sai de lá. Ok?

\- Está bem.

E essas foram as últimas palavras que o francês lhe dissera. Acabando de comer, Milo colocou a louça na pia e se dirigiu ao quarto onde dormia o seu pequeno. Todas as noites lá ia. Entrou cuidadosamente e viu Camus na cama. Se sentou na beira e sorriu. O jornalista usava apenas um short de dormir azul-marinho, os cabelos ruivos espalhados pela cama de casal. Cama essa que fora testemunha de muitas noites de amor. Milo amava aquele ruivo com todas as suas forças. Não se imaginava a viver sem ele. Viu o outro a se mexer e ouviu a sua voz:

\- Milo?

\- Sim Camyu.

O outro nada disse. Apenas se chegou ao escorpiano e apoiou a cabeça no colo dele. Milo olhou o enternecido e passou a mão pelos cabelos ruivos, fazendo carinho.

\- Eu te amo Milo. Me desculpa por isso.

\- Shh. Não faz mal. Mas vamos passar uma borracha sobre isso. Pode ser agápe?

\- Sim. – se aconchegou mais ao policial

\- Tive saudades disso. – dizia o loiro.- De mexer nos teus cabelos, de fazer carinho, de te amar.

\- Também tive saudades.

Milo capturou os lábios do belo francês num beijo carregado de paixão. Segurou o rosto do ruivo pedindo passagem com a língua, enquanto o deitava na cama. As suas mãos desceram até à bunda do outro apertando a. A sua boca desceu até ao pescoço do outro. Pescoço, peito ventre. Nada escapava à boca ávida do escorpiano que deixava marcas por todo o corpo do namorado. Camus despia o corpo moreno das suas roupas e girou o corpo. Agora era o grego que estava por baixo. A boca de Camus rapidamente chegou à ereção do outro. De supetão colocou a na boca sugando a como se fosse algum tipo de picolé. Milo gemia descontrolado arqueando o corpo para ter mais contacto com a boca do namorado. Se esquecera que o seu membro era demasiado grande para a pequena boca do outro mas estava tão descontrolado que forçou gozando bem fundo na garganta do ruivo. Logo que se recobrou, chegou perto do seu pequeno se sentindo culpado.

\- Desculpa Camyu. – disse enquanto o ruivo tossia. – Vem aqui, vou me desculpar com você.

Retirou a roupa que o francês usava e tomou o na boca, ora lambendo de cima a baixo, ora sugando apenas a cabecinha. Quando o ruivo gozou na sua boca o virou de quatro e afastou as nádegas brancas colocando a sua língua na entradinha rosada do outro. Ao senti-lo bem preparado se posicionou bem rente à entrada e enquanto beijava as suas costas entrou. Era fantástico. Sentia o ruivo a apertá lo. Começou as estocadas. Lentas e firmes. Mas logo aumentou o ritmo. Antes de gozar, virou o corpo do namorado colocando deitado de costas. Camus gemia enquanto Milo lhe tocava no seu ponto de prazer. Camus se desfez primeiro contraindo o seu canal em torno de Milo que gozou quase imediatamente. O escorpiano deixou o seu corpo cair em cima do ruivo. Quando ia sair, sentiu as pernas do jornalista se apertarem em torno da sua cintura enquanto o mesmo dizia:

\- Não sai. Gosto de ter você aí.

\- Ai gosta Camyu?

\- Sim.

\- E assim?- Milo começou a estocar de novo.

\- Gos…to…mui…to. – dizia entre gemidos.

\- Te amo Camyu

\- Também te amo Mi.

Milo virou Camus nos seu colo e o pos a cavalgar em cima de si. O outro contraía o seu canal enquanto subia levando o policial à loucura. Escondendo o rosto no pescoço francês começou a mordisca lo deixando grandes marcas. Ambos gozaram novamente e desta vez Camus caiu sobre Milo.

\- Eu te amo Camyu. Muito. Nunca duvides.

\- Je t'aime aussi Milo.

E caíram no sono não sem antes Milo pensar " tive saudades de dormir com você e melhor dentro de você meu pequeno".

 **N.F aqui está. espero que gostem** **beijos**


End file.
